


Buzón de mensajes

by Nakuru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocho mensajes que Leorio dejó en el teléfono de Kurapika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzón de mensajes

"¡Kurapika! ¿Por qué demonios no contestas? Más te vale escuchar esto y venir de inmediato. Gon... necesita ayuda. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer y tú siempre sabes... ah, simplemente ven. O al menos llama."

 

"¡Kurapika, contesta de una maldita vez! ¿¡No entiendes que es una emergencia!?"

 

"Kurapika, ni siquiera sé si estás escuchando esto, pero Killua viene en camino con ayuda. ¡Deja de estar tranquilo y aparece de una buena vez!"

 

"Estoy harto de estar con los brazos cruzados. Sé que no puedo hacer nada por Gon y ni siquiera sé porqué termine en esta elección, pero si no puedes venir ya, dime dónde demonios estás e iré a buscarte. Al menos eso puedo hacer."

 

"¡Funcionó! No sé cómo, pero funcionó. Killua lo logró, Gon está bien y... Imagino que lo sabes si viste lo que pasó. Toda esa locura de la elección y eso. Si lo viste, olvida lo que dije de lo que he... simplemente olvídalo y llama. Gon se alegraría de saber de ti."

 

"¿Kurapika, por qué no contestas? ¿Pasó algo? No soy un inútil, eh. Sin querer casi me convierto en presidente de la asociación de cazadores y todo, jeje.... Llama ya y no sé cómo, pero te ayudaré."

 

"¿Kurapika, estás bien? ¿Qué está pasando? Demonios, ahora desearía haber ganado para poder mandar a todos a buscarte."

 

"No más. No me voy a quedar sentando ahora. No sé en qué estás metido, pero voy a buscarte. Si estás bien, más te vale explicarme porqué carajos no contestaste antes de que te encuentre porque no te lo perdonaré."


End file.
